


Watching From Afar

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has harbored a crush on the unattainable Rose Weasely for longer than he could remember. He was getting poor marks in all the classes they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching From Afar

Rose was something different, a refreshing change from his normal, sullen, Slytherin housemates. His normal friends, outside of Albus, were a vindictive, sarcastic, and dark crowd of people. The children of his father’s friends and colleagues, friends he’d made simply by having Malfoy as his last name. They truly lived up to the Slytherin reputation, upholding the tradition of looking down their noses at the other students and making snide comments at muggle born students. Scorpius had grown rather tired of the gloomy people surrounding him, always the same ideas and comments from every single one of them. Few people in that house could think up an idea that wasn’t planted in their heads by relatives. They only aligned with him because of his family name; he’d known that at the start but only recently had it started to bother him.

While Scorpius and Albus Potter were not close friends they were partners in all of their classes, both preferring to work with someone who actually gave two shits about their grades. And in the past years they’d found a common rhythm to their collaborative efforts. They’d talk and joke around but always managed to stay on task. Recently Scorpius found himself hanging around Albus more than before, Albus, understanding how boring and tiresome the other Slytherin could be, didn’t question the new behavior. With this behavior Scorpius found a perk in hanging out with Albus Potter, the second son of his father’s childhood nemesis and coincidentally the first person of Weasley decent to be sorted into Slytherin in memory. That perk was one Rose Weasley.

Now Rose had always been an object of his attention, from the day his father had forbidden him to speak to her, automatically making her a red flag on Scorpius’ radar as all forbidden things are to privileged children. He’d studied her extensively in their past four years at Hogwarts. As in his father’s days at Hogwarts Gryffindor and Slytherin shared many classes. Each class had given him countless opportunities to engage her, but that wasn’t in his comfort zone. After all, if bravery came naturally to him he wouldn’t have been sorted into Slytherin. What would he say anyway, they were of two different worlds; her’s was one of a hero’s and she would always have that life, his was one lived in the shadows where forgotten villains hid themselves from the public’s prying eyes. One thing they did have in common was that both of their worlds were determined by their last names. Weasley and Malfoy were two powerful names in the wizarding world. But the connotations of belonging to those names had drastically different outcomes.

Rose Weasley had matured quite a bit since their first year and was only getting more beautiful as time passed, much to Scorpius’ dismay. Her hair had started as a frizzy, red mess and her face a chubby surface that held as many freckles at the night sky held stars, even then Scorpius had wondered if constellations could be found there too. She had been short too, though he supposed they’d all been short at eleven years old. She’d been frumpy then too, he could still vividly remember her appearance on the station. Clad in a pair of very worn muggle jeans with grass stains on the knees and a short sleeved, blue and grey flannel shirt that was wrinkled around the hem and collar.

But she’d changed drastically since then, so had most of them, and maybe it was all the time he spent studying her, but she seemed to change the most. The baby fat had melted away from her face and body, leaving the same soft but defined shape he’d seen in her mother’s face, the multitude of freckles has faded out a bit and while they were still present they were now a map of points, Scorpius still longed to connect the dots. Her hair had calmed down, the frizz had been replaced with smooth ringlet curls in an auburn shade that was an even mix of her father’s Weasley red and her mother’s chestnut curls. She’d grown taller, though she would only get another inch or two to add to her five foot four inches, and her sense of style, or more the way she carried herself had improved greatly. She wore the same uniform as every student, but she carried herself so much better than other girls in their year. She carried herself with grace, she knew she was someone others looked up to. She didn’t act like she was better than anyone, which was part of the grace, it was subtle and modest. He’d be lying if he claimed to not notice the subtle changes in her body that made the school uniform look less and less innocent. The womanly curves that were hugged by her white shirt and the soft looking skin that was just grazed by the hem of her skirt. He’d stop his thoughts once he reached that point, forcing himself to resist thinking of her in any way that might make it seem like he didn’t see her as an unreachable deity that he’d never be worthy of even speaking to.

One thing that hadn’t changed was her eyes. They were the same mesmerizing blue that held his attention is ways that nothing, not even the things he was passionate about could.

He hadn’t made enemies with her, both opposed holding onto their parent’s grudges, but had become somewhat uneasy friends. From befriending Albus he’d been surrounded by their red-haired family before, and worked hard to change the opinions their parents have given them of him. He’d succeeded; Rose and Albus often sought out the studious Malfoy in the library to work together. Rose was in the same classes as Scorpius and Albus, and she always sat in front of Scorpius and Albus, always partnered her idiotic, chauvinistic boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Frank always stared a little too long at Lilly Potter and it was obvious he was becoming less interested in Rose, but strung her along none-the-less. Watching the exchanges between Frank and Rose often angered the blond, for reasons he feared to look deeper into. Rose deserved better than that, than half-hearted professions of love.

She was so bright and brilliant, overly strong willed, and amazingly determined. She lit up a room, her icy blue eyes sparking with interest at each new fact learned. From his spot behind her, Scorpius often lost himself watching her movement as she did the simplest tasks.  She would twirl her feather between her fingers after she finished taking notes, always a few moments ahead of her classmates. How she continually fought with the one strand of hair that she tried to tuck behind her ear each time she cracked open a textbook. How she mouthed the steps she was taking every time she mixed a potion, her lips forming the words like secret whispers that only he could read. How her head always turned, slightly tilted up and tow the left as she daydreamed, bored by information she’d already learned.

When she wrote, her left hand smudged her words slightly, always ink-stained by the end of classes. When she read from her textbooks she twirled a piece of her silky auburn hair between her fingers, but only after giving up the fight to tuck it behind her ear. When mixing potions she pulled her pretty hair into a bun or pony tail, strands falling out to frame her face, inevitably it would all slide out of the elastic hair band, her soft hair uncontainable. His favorite though, was the few moments she allowed herself to daydream in class, most often it was muggle studies. The class he struggled with only relayed information that she’d grown up with, he was almost jealous that she got to live in two different worlds, mainly he wanted to experience the one where no one cared about their families or last names. She would turn her head, looking out the window and giving him a perfect profile view of her porcelain skin. She’d flick her hair behind her shoulders, the faint smell of mint and sweet honey being let off, almost intoxicating to Scorpius. She’d almost unconsciously lick the end of her sugar quill, slowly slipping the sugar coated treat between her perfect lips.

It was slowly becoming clear as to just why he was doing so poorly in Muggle Studies.


End file.
